gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches in GTA Vice City
This page contains all the known Glitches in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Autopilot Car Glitch When you take someone's car the car owner runs away, but some drivers take Tommy out and throw him down. Other times, if the player is quick and enters on the passenger side of the car the driver continues driving and Tommy just sits in the car practically being chauffeured. Bike Morphing Glitch Find a motorbike and a clothing icon. Park the bike in the clothing icon, but make it so that when you get off, Tommy won't touch the icon. Get off the bike, then get back on. If you did it right, Tommy should have gotten the clothes and gotten on the bike at the same time, and as a result, he will be in a standing position, yet his character model will be stuck inside the motorcycle. This is hard to do at first, but practice makes perfect. This also works for cars, but it is much easier with motorcycles, or with the Caddy. Cargo Ship Glitch On the cargo ship in Viceport, if you get to the top of the ship's cargo, you may see a small gap between the two sets of cargo. If you jump into the gap, you will appear outside of the ship between the cargo holds outside the ship and on the other side of the road. Cherry Popper Save Bug Glitch The Cherry Popper's save point can corrupt your saved file. To avoid the corruptions of the files, save elsewhere. However sometimes this doesn't happen but it's better not to risk. This bug only appears in PS2 V1. Floating Car Glitch Get a car, and drive off of a jump. In mid-air, press the vehicle enter/exit button, and the car will suddenly freeze floating in the air, with Tommy standing on the roof. However, on rare occasions, the car may disappear immediately when the button is pressed, and Tommy will fall to the ground. This glitch seems to have been fixed in the PC version and in other subsequent ports. Ghost Pedestrians If the players lure the pedestrians/cops into a wall, they'll often go through it, giving the impression of ghost pedestrians. However, it's just a rare glitch. Helicopter with Cinematic Camera If you use the cinematic camera view while performing a drive-by in a helicopter, the sound the gun makes is not the sound of a sub-machine gun. Rather, it is the sound of a pursuit Police Helicopter's machine gun. Hijacked by Criminals There are criminals walking around the city, other than Tommy, and they sometimes jack vehicles, even the player's. If you see one of them slowly walking towards your car, park in a position so that the ped will try to get in the car through the right front door. When it opens the door, drive away. The ped will get into the right front seat, leaving you in the driver's seat, but you will lose control of the vehicle. Instead, the car will drive itself as it would be an AI vehicle, slowly, stopping at red lights, etc. The criminal won't change seats if you exit/jump out of the car. It is unconfirmed, but while you are still sitting in the car, you can try killing the ped by doing a drive-by on the right side. This is a rare glitch, and the criminal ped will only enter the car if the "enter vehicle" animation has reached a certain point, where driving away with the car won't just knock over the ped on the sidewalk in the process. Missing Hands In the 10th Anniversary edition, the models of the hands have been revamped and are much more animated than they previously were. Sometimes, this can leave characters in cutscenes to have their hands missing, leaving them with stumps. Patriot Glitch If a PCJ-600 is used to get into the Barracks, keep driving till you get to the gates, then do a jump on the Patriot, you should start driving without getting inside. Rampage Glitch If one of the weapons in your inventory is used in a Rampage, you will lose it immediately when the mission ends. Stuck in a Building Glitch It is possible to become stuck in large buildings by ramming them with your motorcycle at high speeds. The game will play the animation for Tommy's character model getting flung off, sending you through the wall. This glitch is quite rare, however, and is often the result of a fluke. There is no way to get out of this area other than suicide though some buildings lead to Blue Hell. SuperCop See Also: Supercop '' SuperCop appears after the players obtain a 5 star wanted level. The Supercop comes out from any sight and busts the player on the spot. Supercop also chase the player during a helicopter run. Technically, it's a glitch which enables some cops to become apparently invincible. The glitch is also said to occur at other wanted levels. Test Track & Trial by Dirt The initial scores of both Trial By Dirt and Test Track will have the same time results once both scores are listed in stats. Once you play the missions again and beat each time, the scores will be individual as they should be. Unused Interior A partially unused interior can be found underneath a certain building in Little Haiti. Not much is known about the interior but it can be supposed it was meant to be removed but due to undisclosed reasons, these plans were revoked and it was left in the game. Vanishing Vehicle Glitch If you park your vehicle in the far right corner of the fenced area, right next to the parking lot entrance near Collar and Cuffs in Ocean Beach, it instantly disappears upon exiting. The glitch is present in the 10th Anniversary edition and on ''GTA Vice City Stories. Wheels on Aircraft Glitch If you park a Sea Sparrow into a Pay 'n' Spray, it will emerge from the garage with wheels inside the pontoons. The only Spray Shop big enough to accommodate the Sea Sparrow is the Spray'n'go behind Sunshine Autos. See Also * Disappearing Rotunda * Ghost Tower * Ghost Wall * Ghost World Gallery Gta-vc_2016-02-24_01-00-22-676.png|Glitched remains of the Tarbrush Cafe. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Portal